Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by TatsakuIsWriting
Summary: Liam Kirkland, plus connu sous l'identité d'Ireland,est épuisé . Il est seul, doit subir la tiranie instauré par Arthur et son Elisabeth I mais surtout, cette tempête interminable qui lui tape sur le système. Rien ne semble allez dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'un navigateur à la peau doré n'ai la bonne idée de s'échouer sur ses côtes. Ireland/Spain , Scotland/France(cité)
1. Chapter 1

Une tempête des plus violente battait son plein dans les landes. Le ciel était noir et ne cessé de gronder depuis des jours entiers. La pluie était incessante. Cela faisait presque un mois que le soleil n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez et inondé de ses rayons le sol irlandais dont les récoltes seraient sûrement plus que désastreuses. Un roux torse-nu et détrempé était en train d'aider un groupe d'homme à se mettre à l'abri. Ce grand homme aux tâches de rousseurs et aux yeux verts brillant se nommait Liam Kirkland. Il était un des ainés de la famille Kirkland et formait avec ces 3 autres frères, Allistor, Owen et Arthur, l'Empire de Grande Bretagne, contrôlé par l'insupportable reine Elisabeth I. Liam était épuisé. Epuisé d'être contrôlé par ce monstre, du fait que ses trois autres frères l'ignoraient complètement et le laissaient complètement seul et surtout, il était complètement lessivé par cette tempête qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Mais outrepassant le manque de sommeil causé par le temps à l'extérieur et le souci que lui causait le mal-être de son peuple, Liam avait décidé de mettre un terme à son ennui profond et de porter secours à ses gens.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici, lad » balbutia un vieil homme accroché à ses épaules trempées « Vous allez attraper la mort à notre place » 

« N'oubliez pas que je suis irlandais, paddy. Une petite averse ne m'fait pas peur » lui répondu Kirkland, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 

« Puisse nos chères divinités toujours te protéger. » 

« Puisse nos chères divinités tous nous protéger et faire cesser le ciel de pleurer. »

Il confia le vieillard à un de ses servants avant de retourner aux près des femmes et des enfants qu'il escorta, là encore, un par un. Cette valse particulière dura jusqu'à tard dans la journée, jusqu'à ce que Liam eut la certitude que chacun de ses précieux irlandais soit au sec avant de lui-même rentrer dans sa résidence.

Lorsque le roux poussa la porte en bois de son domaine, un autre homme, plus que semblable à lui, se précipita vers lui, un épais linge dans les bras.

« J'ai cru pendant 5 minutes que tu t'étais finalement noyé » commenta le second roux en appliquant le tissus sec sur le torse mouillé de Liam 

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda Liam, ne relevant pas la phrase de son cadet. 

« Aucune. Liam, il faut que tu comprennes que lui aussi, la mégère le tien par les parties... Il ne peut rien faire, tout comme nous. Il aurait très envie de nous venir en aide m-... » 

« Comment peux-tu être aussi SÛR qu'il veuille nous aider, Ian ? Comment peux-tu être AUSSI SÛR qu'il veuille porter son aide à son jeune frère qui nage dans la merde depuis des mois voire des années alors qu'il est parfaitement heureux et loin des soucis dans les bras de ce Bonnefoy… Il nous a abandonné, Ian. Allistor nous as abandonné. Ils nous ont TOUS abandonné. » 

Le silence entre les deux rouquins s'installa. Liam avait mis le linge sur sa chevelure mouillée pour la sécher et surtout pour cacher son visage. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et s'écrasa sur le sol en pierre de l'entrée. Il se sentait seul… Terriblement seul. Allistor lui manquait plus que de raison. Il avait toujours était très proche de son frère le plus âgé, bien plus encore qu'il ne l'était de son propre jumeau, Ian. Encore aujourd'hui, Liam n'avait pas digéré l'Auld Alliance et ne l'accepterait sans doute jamais. Il essuya la goûte d'un revers de la main et recommença à se sécher sommairement, avant d'informer son frère jumeau qu'il montait à la salle d'eau prendre un bain. Avant qu'il ne pose son pied sur la première marche d'escalier, Ian ne put s'empêcher d'emprisonner le dos de son frère dans ses bras.

« Je suis là et je serai toujours là, mon frère. »

Cet élan d'affection fit sourire doucement le rouquin qui se retourna vers son frère et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux orangés avant de continuer son ascension. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Kirkland se débarrassa de son bas et entra dans l'eau brûlante que son frère avait fait couler au préalable. L'eau lui brula la peau mais la sensation de chaleur était tellement agréable qu'il n'en ressentit pas de douleur. Il s'enfonça dans sa baignoire jusqu'à avoir la tête complètement submergée. Le silence. La plénitude. Le calme. Dieu qu'il en avait eu besoin et Dieu qu'il regretta l'instant où la douleur de ses poumons, trop longtemps privés d'oxygène, se fit insupportable et qu'il dût revenir à la surface. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et ramena sa frange en arrière. La buée s'était accumulée sur la vitre donnant sur la mer déchainée et la pleine inondée. Il lâcha un lourd et profond soupir.

Irelande glissa le long de sa baignoire quand tout à coup, un énorme bruit le fit sursauter. Liam se redressa rapidement et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Il distinguait une tâche immense et sombre sur les falaises rocailleuses. Le roux sortit de l'eau et se précipita vers sa fenêtre qu'il essuya de la paume de sa main. Trois énormes bateaux s'étaient écrasés sur ses côtes. Il put apercevoir quelques hommes essayer de s'extirper des coques démolies. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans faire attention à l'étendard qui flottait sur les mats des bateaux, Liam se précipita à l'extérieur, en prenant à peine le temps de se rhabiller. Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il était persuadé que les naufragés étaient des écossais et que son frère était à l'intérieur des épaves. Il était finalement venu. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Liam courait à toute allure vers la scène de l'accident. Mais lorsqu'il s'aperçu que ce n'était manifestement pas le drapeau d'Allistor qui tremblait au rythme des bourrasques mais celui d'une contrée bien plus éloignée dans le sud, la motivation et le moral de Liam Kirkland retombèrent. En effet, les équipages des énormes bateaux faisaient partie de l'Invincible Armada et étaient donc... Espagnols. Le roux fronça les sourcils et hésita à rebrousser chemin, avant que son frère ne fonce dans son dos et ne le fasse tomber en avant.

« Bah maintenant que j'suis là... Au temps les aider… » Marmonna Liam, dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il se releva et tenta de rendre son kilt plein de boue présentable avant de s'avancer vers les sudistes, suivis de quelques-uns de ses hommes et de son jumeau. Il attrapa un bout de coque qui semblait tenir et se hissa sur le pont d'un des trois navires. A l'aide de ses hommes, il en sortit tout l'équipage, qui ne souffrait que de blessures superficielles. Le roux fit un geste pour congédié ses coéquipiers et fit le tour de l'embarcation pour vérifier qu'elle fut entièrement vide. Pendant son exploration, Liam fut tenté de s'emparer d'un des coffres remplis d'or qui était à bord. Cela aurait récompensé ses efforts et lui aurait sûrement fait du bien au moral mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Son attention fut happée par des petits gémissements de douleur et des plaintes. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers la source des pleurs et tomba nez à nez avec ce qui ressembler au capitaine du navire. Des cheveux chocolat, un tient brun… Et une méchante blessure à l'abdomen. L'homme se tenait l'endroit de sa blessure, de laquelle son sang coulait encore. Le châtain était encore contient mais son esprit était loin d'être clair. D'un geste précautionneux, Liam lui tendit la main et avança doucement, comme s'il voulait approcher une bête sauvage. L'homme eut pour reflex de faire un pas en arrière et butta contre le bois de son bateau.

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal… Au contraire… Donnez votre main. Allez. Faites-moi confidence. » Murmura Liam, ses yeux fixer sur ceux de son semblable, voilés par les larmes de souffrance.

Après une légère hésitation, l'espagnol tendit son bras libre et tremblotant vers le rouquin mais n'eut pas le temps d'attraper sa main. Il perdit connaissance à cause d'une trop importante perte de sang. Heureusement, Kirkland possédait d'excellents reflexe et saisit le blessé avant qu'il n'heurte le parquet. L'irlandais le scanna des yeux, légèrement paniqué. Il se prit à penser qu'il trouvait cet étranger très beau et très attirant mais il se reprit quasiment instantanément. L'heure n'était pas au coup de foudre, il fallait qu'il agisse très vite. Ce capitaine avait besoin de soins et il en avait besoin maintenant. Liam prit le châtain en poids dans ses bras et fonça hors du bateau qui continuait à tomber en ruines. Il sauta du pont, le capitaine dans les bras, et atterrit aux pieds de son frère.

« Occupe-toi des autres, moi je me charge de celui-là » lui ordonna Irlande avant de commencer à courir aussi vite qu'à l'allé en direction de son domaine, laissant Ian sans voix.

Tout alla ensuite très vite. Les médecins de maison s'occupèrent du naufragé aussi rapidement que leur efficacité et leur technique le pouvaient. Pendant tout le processus, Liam n'avait pas quitté l'étranger des yeux, fasciné. Il ne pouvait pas décoller son regard de ce corps halé et musclé, de cet inconnu qui s'était échoué sur ses terres. Un étrange sentiment commençait à naitre au fond de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques heures plus tard, le navigateur était allongé sur une couche d'une des chambres de la bâtisse irlandaise. Le châtain se réveilla péniblement, faisant battre ses cils et révélant peu à peu son regard couleur émeraude. Liam assista avec attention et une pointe de délectation au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, un verre de whiskey à la main. Lorsque l'étranger se rendit compte qu'il était observé , il paniqua et voulu se redresser afin d'atteindre son arme qui était restée accrochée à son manteau, posé sur une chaise tout près. Cependant, il dû réviser son projet lorsqu'il sentit une douleur comparable à celle d'un couteau s'enfonçant dans ses côtes. Le roux se leva rapidement, posa son breuvage et s'avança près du marin.

« Je ne tenterai pas une chose pareille, si j'étais vous. » dit l'irlandais en le remplaçant de manière à ce que le blessé soit plus à son aise. 

« Que...Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Quel est cet endroit ? » balbutia le naufragé. 

« Pour faire simple… fáilte roimh in Éirinn. » 

« Est-ce que vous m'avez insultez ? » s'insurgea le navigateur, prenant appuis sur ses bras tendus. 

« Non, bien au contraire… Ça veut dire « Bienvenue en Irlande » » traduisit le celte, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. 

« Comment ça « Irlande » ? Qu'est-ce que…. Je n'suis donc pas en Angleterre ? » 

« Pas du tout… Enfin, pas exactement… Vous vous êtes échoué sur mes côtes … Par erreur manifestement. » 

« Où sont mes hommes ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? » 

« Du calme, votre blessure va se rouvrir... Ils sont tous en sécurité. Maintenant, reposez-vous, vous en avez grandement besoin. » 

L'Espagnol se mis à jurer dans sa barbe dans sa langue maternelle contre sa blessure et sa bêtise. Liam pensa que c'était vraiment comique et à la fois adorable. Il lui sourit avant de se relever et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de la chambre, le navigateur l'interpella :

« Pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse, je ne me suis pas présenté. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Représentant de l'Espagne. » 

« Enchanté. Mon nom est Liam Kirkland et je suis pour ma part Irlande... ou Eire dans ma langue natale. » 

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Liam. » 

Après un mouvement de tête et un nouveau sourire, le roux se retira et laissa le dis Antonio seul dans sa chambre.

« Antonio, hein ?... » répéta Kirkland sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Une douce chaleur avait envahis son être sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi mais après des mois et des mois de torpeur hivernal, c'était extrêmement bon.

Quelques semaines passèrent et le capitaine Carriedo se remettait peu à peu de l'accident, ce qui ravissait Kirkland. Tous les jours, ils passaient des heures à parler, souvent pour ne rien dire, mais surtout pour partager des légendes de leur pays respectif. Liam chérissait ses moments plus que tout au monde. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de s'évader, de ne plus penser à rien, de simplement écouter cette voix aux accents chauds et de fermer les yeux en se projetant les scènes décrites par son conteur. Irlande avait retrouvé un semblant de joie de vivre qui lui redonnait force et courage pour affronter tous les malheurs du monde qui s'emblaient s'être invités sur ses terres. Tous semblaient apprécier ce nouveau Liam, plus souriant, encore plus efficace… Tous hormis son frère qui n'aimait pas particulièrement se rapprochement significatif à son détriment. Ian avait laissé naître en lui une profonde jalousie et comptait bien la laisser s'exprimer.

Un soir, son frère et lui se mirent à table, en tête à tête, comme tous les soirs. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Ian eut du retard, ce qui était inhabituel. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, il avait la mine assombrie et les traits tirés. Il s'assit en face de Liam et lui lança un regard noir :

« Liam, il faut qu'on parle. » laça-t-il d'une voix ferme et grave. 

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon cher frère ? » répondit le plus grand des deux. 

« Tu OSES me demander ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tu es tombé sur la tête récemment ? Je te signale qu'en plus de cette... PUTAIN de tempête, maintenant on doit supporter 3 flottes d'espagnols blessés et affamés… Et ils sont au nombre de 60. 60 Liam. Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à les nourrir alors qu'on arrive à peine à contenter notre propre peuple ? Nous ne pouvons pas y arriver... Il faut qu'ils s'en aillent… » 

« Mais… On n'peut pas les laisser comme ça, se serait inhumain… Il faut les aider. »

Le regard de Ian s'endurcit un peu plus.

« Eh bien j'ai un scoop pour toi : on est PAS humain. Nous sommes des nations qui se doivent de protéger leur peuple avant tout. Ce n'est tout d'même pas de notre faute s'ils ne sont pas FOUTU de calculer correctement leur itinéraire que je sache. » 

« Je refuse d'abandonner ces gens dans le besoin. Il en est hors de question. » 

Le petit roux en face de Liam se mit brusquement debout, frappant ses mains à plats sur la table, ce qui fit voler les verres et les couverts. 

« Arrête de jouer le dieu bienfaisant, Liam. On est dans la merde, JUSQU'AU COU. Alors il faudrait que tu te reprennes en main TOUT DE SUITE ou on va TOUS Y PASSER, T'AS COMPRIS ? TU veux qu'il reste ? Pas d'problème. Mets ton putain d'égo au placard et demandons de l'aide à la Reine. Dans le cas contraire, ils devront TOUS s'en aller. Que ce soit à pied, à cheval ou dieu seul sait comment j'en ai RIEN A FAIRE POUR VU QU'ILS DEGAGENT. » 

Liam se leva brusquement à son tour, faisant sursauter son jumeau. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans un tel état de rage.

« Tu me demandes de les abandonner ? De les laisser mourir de faim, voire PIRE, les laisser se faire tuer par la mégère ? Eh bien j'ai un scoop pour toi : JE NE SUIS PAS ALLISTOR. JE N'ABANDONNE PAS LES ETRES DANS LE BESOIN QUELLE QUE SOIT MA SITUATION. » hurla le roux 

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi BORNE. ALLISTOR NE NOUS A PAS ABANDONNE. POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, LIAM. TU N'ES PAS LE CENTRE DU MONDE… Non... tu n'es PLUS le centre de SON monde et il faut que tu l'ACCEPTES. Tu n'es plus assez bien pour lui. C'est la vie… Avance et oublie-le. » 

Liam resserra ses poings et encra ses ongles dans le bois de la table avant de tourner les talons.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? » le questionna son jumeau 

« Loin de toi. Puis qu'apparemment je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi non plus. » répondit Liam avant de sortir de la salle à manger et de se précipiter à l'étage. 

Le roux fonça dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. N'avait-il pas lui non plus le droit à la joie et au bonheur ? Apparemment non. Liam passa ses mains dans ses cheveux trop longs et lutta contre les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son secrétaire dont il sortit une bouteille de whiskey. Il s'en servit un verre qu'il but cul sec avant de s'en servir un second qu'il emmena avec lui. Le roux s'était avancé vers sa salle d'eau, désirant un bain brûlant plus que tout. Il posa sa main sur la poigner et poussa la porte. Lorsqu'il fut dans la salle de bain, Irlande se retint d'hurler de surprise et de lâcher sa boisson. Antonio était nu, les jambes contre son torse et les joues écarlate, entrain de profiter de l'eau de la baignoire de Liam.

« Je… Je suis désolé, je m'en vais... Je… » balbutia Spain en commençant à se lever, dévoilant à Irlande un peu plus de sa peau bronzée. 

« Non... Non non, je t'en prie, reste. Je reviendrais plus tard, ce n'est pas un soucis » articula Irlande qui se retenait de le dévorer des yeux. 

Le roux lui sourit timidement avant de se retourner vers la porte, prêt à sortir de la pièce. 

« Attends... Avant que tu t'en aille… Veux-tu bien me passer un linge ? » le héla l'espagnol, de nouveau recroquevillé sur lui-même. 

Liam eu un instant d'arrêt avant de se diriger vers une armoire de laquelle il sortit une grande serviette. Il s'approcha alors de la baignoire et la tendit à Carriedo qui la saisit en même temps que la main de Kirkland.

« Je suis de nouveau navré mais… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'attraper des bribes de la conversation plutôt... violente que tu as eue avec ton frère... » 

L'irlandais lâcha son regard et baissa les yeux, honteux que cet homme qu'il appréciait tellement ait entendu de telles choses. 

« Non, c'est moi qui suis navré que tu ais pu entendre… Je suis tellement honteux par rapport au comportement et aux mots de mon frère… Il n'est pas comme ça d'ordinaire, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez lui en ce moment mai-.. » 

« Cesse de t'excuser. Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en ai rien à faire… Ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est… Toi. Ce qu'il t'a dit... Que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour qui que ce soit... C'est faux. Tu es la personne la plus... magnifique que j'ai pu rencontrer… En tous points. »

A cet instant précis, le cœur de Liam rata un battement. Et il ne put se retenir. Ainsi, il plongea vers ces lèvres qu'il avait tellement voulu embrasser depuis des mois. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de franchir le pas, par excès de timidité et d'inquiétude mais ce soir-là, dans cette salle de bain, après les mots qu'il lui avait adressés, l'irlandais avait tout mis de côté et n'avait écouté que ce feu ardant qui lui consumait les entrailles.

Liam avait plongé ses doigts dans la chevelure humide de son vis-à-vis et avait emprisonné quelques mèches entres ses doigts. Au fur et à mesure de la caresse qui se voulait beaucoup plus sulfureuse, Antonio avait lui aussi montré une possessivité et un désir violent, encrant ses ongles dans la chair pâle de Liam qui esquissa un grognement en réaction à l'infime douleur. Spain sut faire comprendre très vite à Ireland qu'il était trop loin et qu'il mourrait d'envie de le sentir contre lui. Ainsi, sans se préoccupé de sa tenue, ni en séparant leur langue entremêlées, Liam enjamba le rebord en céramique et rejoint son nouvel amant dans l'eau. Carriedo attira Kirkland contre lui ce qui permit à ce dernier d'accéder au cou et à la peau qu'il avait tant rêvé de caresser. Il y appliqua d'abord ses lèvres puis passa le bout de sa langue avant de laisser quelques traces de morsures, à peine visible, mais qu'il pourrait remarquer le lendemain. Antonio avait déjà les idées embrouillés et le bas du ventre en feu. Il ne cherchait même pas à cacher son plaisir ni à le retenir en laissant échapper des gémissements. Les mains de l'espagnol cherchaient désespérément le contact avec la peau du celte. Il fit passer ses doigts sous la chemise complètement trempée de son hôte et les laissa survoler la peau laiteuse parsemé de minuscules tâches de rousseurs. Bientôt, le latin arriva à retirer le linge du corps mouillé de l'irlandais et cola son torse contre le sien. Chacun sentait les battements du cœur de l'autre, presque à l'unisson. Les hanches d'Antonio se mirent alors à bouger contre le bassin de Liam, frôlant son membre avec le sien. Les deux hommes laissèrent échapper des râles de plaisir et comprirent qu'ils en voulaient tous les deux bien plus. D'un mouvement rapide et expert, le roux retira son kilt qu'il fit valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, arrachant à Antonio un sourire des plus satisfait. Il reprit alors les lèvres de l'homme à la peau bronzé et lui offrit un baiser des plus sensuels. Pendant la caresse, il plongea une de ses mains dans l'eau et la passa dans les reins d'Antonio, qui se souleva automatiquement. Il le voulait en lui, il en crevait d'envie depuis des jours tout comme le roux avait envie de sentir la chaleur de son intimité. Ainsi, sans plus attendre, Liam s'enfonça en Antonio qui ne put retenir un long et profond soupir. Carriedo enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Kirkland qui se mit à bouger en prenant appuis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Jamais au grand jamais, Liam Kirkland n'avait imaginait pouvoir faire pareille chose. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des aventures par-ci par-là mais jamais rien de très concret. Même avec Allistor, ils n'étaient pas arrivés à ce stade, malgré la tension sexuelle palpable entre les deux frères. Peut-être parce que justement, ils étaient frères ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Malgré le fait qu'il soit encore vierge, les gestes de Liam ne trahissaient pas sa pureté, comme si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Antonio le transformaient en expert dans les relations de couples dans tous les domaines.

Le front collé contre son épaule, Kirkland découvrait une nouvelle facette de l'espagnol qu'il commençait réellement à adorer. Cette voix, cette façon de prononcer son prénom, cette manière qu'il avait de se donner complètement… Tout en lui ne lui inspirait qu'amour et désir. Il se prit à penser qu'il voulait tout de lui : ses joies, ses peines, ses inquiétudes, ses rêveries, ses sourires, ses pleurs, sa voix, ses yeux, son cœur, son corps, son âme toute entière… Tout, il voulait tout posséder et tout garder pour lui, comme un avare couverait son trésor. Alors c'était donc cela que ressentait Allistor pour Francis ? Ce genre de sentiment qu'on appelle… Amour ? Kirkland était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un soupir d'Antonio, plus intense et aigu que les autres, le fit revenir sur terre. Il l'avait fait jouir. Cette pensé dessina un petit rictus satisfait sur le visage de Liam qui continua à balancer de violent coup de hanches jusqu'à ce que lui aussi se libère dans l'intimité de son nouvel amant. Il se retira alors et resta un moment, un sourire béat et ridicule sur la figure, simplement à dévorer le visage d'Antonio. L'Espagnol lui sourit alors à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur la joue trempé d'eau et de sueur de l'homme qui était au-dessus de lui.

« Merci. » articula l'homme à la peau dorée. 

« Pourquoi ? » lui répondit le roux, sans quitter le regard de son compagnon. 

« Pour ça… Et pour toi. » murmura Carriedo. 

« Est-ce que tu trouverais ça bizarre si je te disais que… Je suis sûrement tombé amoureux de toi ? » 

« Pas le moins du monde. » 

« Est-ce que tu… »

Le roux s'arrêta, anxieux de connaître la réponse de son semblable. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire avant de simplement hocher la tête positivement. Liam laissa échapper un petit gloussement avant de plaquer sa main sur ses lèvres et de plonger une nouvelle fois dans les bras de l'espagnol qui avait commencé à rire franchement. C'était deux enfants, deux adolescents. Deux adolescents qui étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, tout simplement. Plus aucun d'eux n'était une nation, ils étaient juste Antonio et Liam, deux hommes amoureux.

Le reste de la nuit, Liam la passa avec Antonio, lové contre lui, les bras autour de ses reins. Ils vécurent leur passion cachés pendant des mois, sans que personne ne se doute de rien, pas même Ian ni la mégère couronnée. Ils étaient parfaitement heureux, dans leur bulle, sans que personne ne les dérange. C'est ainsi arriva le mois de décembre.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce matin-là, Le roux s'était levé plutôt qu'à l'accoutumé. C'était le jour qu'il n' attendais d'habitude pas particulièrement fébrilement : la réunion des royaumes et territoires sous le joug de la couronne d'Angleterre. Antonio, encore nu dans les draps chauds de leurs ébats, le regardait faire, silencieusement. Liam lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lui sourire. Il avait revêtu son plus beau kilt et son plus beau blazer avant d'avoir tiré ses cheveux en arrière et ramené en queue de cheval. Il avait pris soin d'afficher fièrement son symbole à sa boutonnière. Il était sous l'égérie d'Elisabeth mais il n'en restait pas moi l'Irlande. C'était très important pour lui de rappeler à tous qui il était.

« Quelque chose qui te tracasse, Tonio ? J'en ai trop fait ? » lui demanda Irlande, les bras tendus en tournant sur lui-même. 

« Non non, tu es en tout point parfait mais… J'ai quelque chose qui me traine dans la tête… » lui répondit l'espagnol. 

« Quoi donc ? » 

« Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si… Je t'accompagnais à cette réunion ? » 

« Un beau bordel. » 

« Alors je t'y accompagne. » 

« Que ? Pardon ? Mais... Mais pourquoi ? » 

« Je ne me sens absolument pas de rester tout seul dans cette grande maison et j'aime vivre dangereusement » lui sourit-il. 

C'est ainsi que Antonio et Liam se rendirent sur l'île « principale » du royaume d'Elisabeth I : L'Angleterre. Ils arpentèrent les rues de Londres jusqu'à arriver à la demeure de la reine. Ils passèrent le pont et avancèrent vers l'entrée quand tout à coup, Ian surgit de nulle part et alla pour sauter sur son jumeau, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Qu'est-ce qu'Antionio faisait ici ? Il lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se retourner vers son frère et de lui lancer :

« Liam, pourrais-je te parler, seul à seul ? » 

« Je ne vois pas en quoi la conversation que nous allons avoir doit absolument exclure Antonio » répondit Liam, sûr de lui, resserrant le bras d'Antonio contre lui. 

« Et pourtant… S'il te plait, Liam. » 

« Je re-.. » 

« Vas-y... Je t'attendant ici » le coupa le châtain, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que l'irlandais ne lui vole un baiser, récoltant une vilaine grimace à peine camouflée de la part de son frère.

Les deux roux firent quelques pas avant que Ian ne plaque Liam contre un des murs en pierre de l'enceinte :

« Est-ce que tu as définitivement perdu la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici ? C'est une réunion qui NOUS est réservée je te rappelle… Et pour ta gouverne, Arthur et lui sont ennemis jurés depuis la nuit des temps » chuchota le roux en jetant quelques coups d'œil à l'espagnol qui faisait voguer ses yeux sur les remparts anglais. 

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je n'sais pas déjà, Ian. Il est ici AVEC MOI, que tu le veuilles OU NON. Maintenant si tu veux bien, nous allons être en retard à cause de tes bêtises. »

Il poussa légèrement son frère et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son amant. Le plus jeune des deux ne le quitta pas des yeux avant de se recoiffer d'un coup de main et de jurer en gaélique.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, Ian précédant le jeune couple. Ils étaient tous déjà là. Owen, Arthur, Connor, Ethan, Allistor et Francis.

Le plus âgé de la famille lança un regard à la fois étonné et effaré de voir que l'Espagne en personne se tenait devant lui, au bras d'un de ses frères. Il allait bondir, accompagné d'Arthur (à qui l'idée d'accueillir un de ses pires ennemis pendant une réunion « familiale » n'enchanté pas du tout) sur Carriedo pour lui refaire le portrait quand Francis vint à la rescousse des deux tourtereaux :

« Tiiiiens, Antonio ? Toi ici ? Quel plaisir de te revoir, mon vieil ami. » 

« Le plaisir est partagé, Francis » lui répondit le châtain en esquissant un mouvement de tête, toujours agrippé fermement au bras de Liam. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici… » balança Allistor d'une voix plus grave et plus sévère que d'ordinaire, à l'attention de son frère.

Ce dernier ne releva pas et eut même le toupet de détourné le regard, ignorant complètement son ainé. S'il y avait bien une chose qu' Allistor Kirkland détestait, c'était qu'on lui manque de respect.

« Liam Kirkland, je te PARLE. QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE COMEDIE ? » hurla Scotland, que Francis essayait tant bien que mal de contenir. 

« Eh bien quoi ? J'pourrais poser la même question par rapport à Francis. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il n'est pas de la famille. » cracha le roux, défiant son frère du regard. 

« On est MARIES, sombre CONNARD. Et de toute manière, depuis des années, Francis est une exception » répondit violement l'auburn en ramenant le blond contre lui. 

« C'est bien CA, le problème... Il a TOUJOURS était une exception... Tu as toujours était une exception… J'ai décidé d'en être une aussi. » 

« Est-ce que tu as REELLEMENT conscience de ce que cette zizanie représente, Irlande ? » l'interpella Arthur en essayant de garder au mieux son calme. 

« C'est une HAUTE trahison. Tu te rallies à l'ennemi... » 

« Antonio n'est PAS un ennemi...Il est mon partenaire, tout comme Francis est celui d'Allistor. » 

« T'a pas signé d'Auld Alliance toi, il me semble, hein ? Donc ta petite affaire, tu peux t'la mettre là où je pense, elle n'existe pas et n'existera JAMAIS au sein de notre famille » aboya l'Ecosse. 

« Soit... Si c'est une alliance que tu veux, GRAND FRERE, on va en signer une. Là. Maintenant. C'est pas comme si je perturbais notre merveilleux et riche ordre du jour étant donné que ces réunions ne servent à RIEN DU TOUT. Filez nous une plume et du papier. Maintenant. »

Liam jeta un regard vers Antonio qui avait le teint plus rouge et les yeux légèrement humides. Le roux se retourna complètement vers l'Espagnol et lui sourit :

« Tout va bien, mon rayon de soleil ? Tu vas bien ? » 

« Je... Liam… Ca… Ca va trop vite… Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir signer ce genre d'alliance ? Je veux dire... On se connait pas depuis si longtemps... On est encore jeunes... Et tu sais ce que ça représente, en langage humain, une alliance » exposa Carriedo. 

« Je… Bien sûr que je suis sûr… J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie... P-Pas toi ? » 

« Je... désolé. » 

« De toute manière, qu'il le veuille ou non, ça n'arrivera pas… Car il te faut l'approbation des 4 piliers de l'Union des Royaumes d'Angleterre. »

Liam se retourna vers ses frères et le reste du royaume, un regard désemparé. Tous, sans exception avait la main levé. Même Ian. Surtout Ian, qui lançait un regard noir et trempé à son jumeau.

« Et manifestement, tu ne l'as pas. Maintenant, faites sortir Espagne, afin que nous puissions enfin commencer cette réunion. » 

« Allez tous vous faire voir. » balança Irlande, en empoignant le bras de son amant, en évitant de justesse la main d'Allistor et lui administrant un énorme coup de poing avant de se mettre à détaler le long des couloirs du château.

Le voyage du retour fut bien plus morose que celui de l'allé. Liam était assis à l'opposé d'Antonio qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Pendant la croisière, le châtain se rapprocha du roux et posa une main sur sa jambe, tentant d'attirer son attention. Ce dernier, d'un mouvement sec et rapide, se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant sans même lui adresser un regard.

« Liam, tesoro… Regarde-moi, je t'en prie. » murmura l'espagnol d'une voix alanguie.

L'Irlande ne releva pas, trop occupé à essayer de retenir ses larmes, savant mélange de tristesse et de colère.

« Laisse-moi au moins l'opportunité de me justifier, amore. » 

« Ne te fatigues pas. Je la connais ton excuse. J'ai été trop naïf pour croire qu'on pourrait aller plus loin qu'un simple flirt. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con » lui balança le roux, sans se retourner vers son interlocuteur. 

« Il y'a du vrai dans ce que tu avances. Je ne me vois pas aller plus loin avec toi si tu ne règles pas ta situation familiale qui est, de mon point de vue, plutôt préoccupent. Tes frères t'emprisonnent complètement, tu n'es que leur ombre. Tu crois qu'il t'est impossible de vivre sans eux, sans ton frère ainé. Mais tu n'es pas eux, Liam. Tu es une personne à part entière et tu dois te libérer de ce fardeau. Ton cher Allistor l'a bien fait, lui. »

En entendant le prénom de son frère dans la bouche de son actuel compagnon, Liam reteint un hoquet de justesse. Ses larmes quant à elles, avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues mouchetées de tâches de rousseurs.

« Je n'peux pas… Je n'veux pas… Ils sont trop importants pour moi... Je n'peux pas imaginer une vie sans eux... Une vie sans lui... » articula l'irlandais, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. 

« Tu m'es tout aussi cher, carino, mais je tiens plus que tout à ma liberté... » 

« Je suis libre... mais si pour toi la liberté rime avec l'oublie de ses racines alors... Mieux vaut m'oublier aussi. »

Ces mots firent naître un lourd et long silence dans la cabine. Aucun son ne transparaissait, pas même celui de leurs respirations. Comme s'ils avaient arrêté après un coup fatal porté à leur poitrine. Comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que ça va s'arrêter ? » demanda enfin Antonio, ayant retiré sa main et retenant ses larmes à son tour.

Irlande ne voulut pas répondre et préféra sortir de la pièce pour se rendre sur le pont. Il avait besoin de prendre une bouffée d'air iodé. La mécanique pourtant naturelle se fit plus qu'éprouvante pour le jeune homme qui sentait son cœur prêt à exploser.

De retour sur les terres gaéliques, le latin ne traina pas à rassembler le peu de bien personnels et d'hommes qu'il avait pu sauver lors du naufrage et commença a amarré les navires, remis quasiment à neufs pour le peuple de son ancien amant. Le châtain hésita avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil mélancolique vers le château de Liam, ou ce dernier se laissait consumer doucement par la souffrance de la séparation. De sa chambre, dans laquelle il était recroquevillé, le roux reconnu de loin la voix de son espagnol hurler ses ordres à son équipage.

Sans réfléchir plus que de raison, Kirkland sauta sur ses pieds et sortit de sa chambre en courant. Il dévala les escaliers en manquant de se fracasser le crâne sur la roche et fonça aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et ses yeux étaient troublés une fois de plus par le voile des sanglots. Peu à peu, bien qu'il eut poussé son corps dans ses retranchements, il le voyait s'éloigner de lui, toujours plus loin.

« An-ANTONIO ATTENDS... ATTENDS S'IL TE PLAIT » fini-t-il par hurler, le faisant se retourner vers lui.

Ne pouvant contrôler sa propre vitesse, il plongea littéralement dans les bras de l'Espagne qui faillit perdre l'équilibre en le réceptionnant.

« Je t'en prie... Ne me laisse pas tout seul je... Je t'aime, Antonio Carriedo. Je t'aime plus que tout » pleura le benjamin en s'accrocha au manteau du capitaine de l'invincible Armada. 

« Voilà tout le problème, mi amor. Tu mens. Tu ne m'aimes pas plus qu'eux. Revois donc tes belles formules et bon vent, soleil de mes nuits. »

Sur ces mots, Carriedo se débarrassa du roux et marcha d'un pas décidé vers ses embarcations, laissant Liam seul avec son cœur et ses rêves brisés.


	4. Chapter 4

Les mois qui suivirent la séparation, Liam les passa au fin fond de l'enfer. Il ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ne sortait plus de sa chambre. C'est à peine s'il respirait. Le roux avait essayé de lui écrire des lettres qui demeuraient sans réponses. Ian, qui s'était réjoui à l'époque du départ de l'Espagnol, s'inquiétait de l'état de son frère jumeau qui s'aggravait de jours en jours. Un matin du troisième mois, il alla taper à la porte de la chambre de son semblable. Aucune réponse, comme il s'en était douté.

« Liam ?...Liam, c'est moi... Ian, ton frère. Ouvre-moi. » implora le plus jeune.

Une fois de plus, aucune réponse.

« Je sais ce que ça fait... Parlons-en ensemble...Tu me manques. »

Il entendit des draps se froisser et des pieds se poser sur le sol. Ces sons lui arrachèrent un petit sourire qui s'effaça instantanément lorsque son aîné ouvrit la porte.

« Tu te surpasses, Ian. En plus d'être pitoyable, tu es menteur. Tu dis connaître ma souffrance ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais des peines de cœur, toi qui n'as jamais connu l'amour ? En même temps, rien d'étonnant avec ton égocentrisme à toutes épreuves. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps d'expérimenter la solitude. Mais tu sais quoi ? Etant donné que je suis un grand frère attentionné, je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est qu'être seul. » lui envoya Liam, le fusillant du regard et le bousculant.

Ian perdit tous ses moyens face à cette nouvelle facette de son jumeau qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de connaître. Il le regarda se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée, un rouleau de papier dans la main. Le petit roux le suivit d'abord du regard, sans un mot, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se précipiter à sa suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » le questionna Kirkland, une touche d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Son semblable ne releva pas et continua d'arpenter les couloirs à la recherche d'un de ses plus fidèles servants.

« Liam… Liam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par là ? » 

« Veux-tu bien cesser de me suivre comme un toutou à sa mémère ? C'est agaçant à la fin. » lui envoya son ainé sans même se retourner pour lui faire face.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ireland parvint à trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait et lui confia le rouleau en lui faisant part de l'urgence de la missive.

« Liam, j'exige des explications. » 

« Tu veux des explications ? Très bien, en voilà. J'en ai assez de vous avoir tous dans les pattes. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer et de me voir dépérir. Je veux arrêter d'être la prolongation d'Arthur Kirkland, le pantin d'Elisabeth. Je veux être moi. Je veux être Liam Kirkland. Je veux être Eire. » annonça le roux d'une voix forte et assurée. 

Son jumeau le fixa du regard, effaré. Il fit battre ses longs cils et balbutia des paroles incompréhensibles avant d'être capable de formuler une véritable réponse.

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses à… Non, Liam… Ca ne peut pas être possible... » 

« Tu évites le sujet et tu ne prononces pas le mot qui désigne le sujet principal de cette missive, comme si c'était une maladie incurable. La liberté n'est pas un mal-être, c'est tout le contraire. C'est vous qui êtes ma tumeur, l'indépendance sera mon remède. » 

Ian le dévisagea, le choc palpable sur son visage d'ordinaire si jovial. En un claquement de doigts, la colère s'empara de lui.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il t'avait bouleversé, mais à ce point ? Ne vois-tu pas que cet étranger t'as fait miroiter une vision utopique du monde ? Il t'a corrompu le cerveau et t'as fait pourrir le cœur. J'aurais dû le tuer de mes propres mains quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. » vocifera le plus jeune, le regard noir. 

« Ne parle pas d'Antonio de cette façon. Le seul étranger, c'est toi. Regarde ce que tu es devenu. Tu n'as plus rien du Ian que je connais, d'habitude si droit, si juste et mature. Tu es le seul à t'être fait corrompre par tes propres sentiments. » 

« Je ne serai pas à tes côtés dans cette bataille. Ni Allistor, ni personne d'autre. » 

« Ça me va. Je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins de l'aide de mes ennemis. » 

« Liam… Je t'en supplie... » 

« Inutile. Ma décision est prise et je n'en démordrais pas. Il se peut que je tombe au combat, que je n'atteigne pas mon but mais qu'importe. J'aurais au moins eu le sentiment d'être tombé dans l'honneur. »

Il laissa son jumeau pantois et remonta dans ses quartiers dont il ne ressortit pas avant d'avoir reçu la réponse à la déclaration de guerre qu'il avait envoyée à England. Il savait pertinemment que le petit blond ferait appel au reste de la fratrie et que le français se joindrait sûrement à la fête pour honorer ses vœux envers l'aîné Kirkland. Liam savait aussi qu'ils mettraient plusieurs mois à traverser les frontières qui les séparaient du révolutionnaire qu'il était, ce qui lui laissait l'opportunité de préparer ses hommes au combat. Un soir, alors qu'il était seul dans son immense château froid et humide, Ian ayant rejoint Allistor, Liam alluma une bougie et se mis à son secrétaire. Il prit sa plume, son encre, ainsi qu'un rouleau de papier. Il se mit ensuite à écrire, à _lui_ écrire :

_Mon cher rayon de soleil,_

_Quand tu recevras cette missive, je serai sans doute en train d'agoniser sur le champ de bataille, voire même déjà mort. Cette lettre n'a pas pour but de te quémander une quelconque aide, tu as déjà tellement fait. La seule chose que je te demanderai, et prend ça comme ma dernière volonté, c'est de lire ces quelques mots. Nul besoin de me répondre. Rien que d'imaginer tes magnifique iris émeraude lire ses lignes me bouleverse, j'en suis bouleversé et je suis le plus heureux de tous les hommes._

_Je voulais simplement te remercier, mo ghrá*, car tu m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux, chose dont je n'avais pas été capable avant toi. Tu m'as montré à quel point j'ai eu tort de me laisser tirer vers le bas et tu as su me persuader que je valais mieux que ça. J'étais tellement borné que je n'ai pas su saisir le véritable sens de ses paroles à l'époque, tes dernières paroles à mon attention. Les mots que tu m'as dits n'étaient qu'amour et bienveillance._

_Pardonne-moi, mo ghrian**. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi stupide et d'avoir laissé s'échapper ma seule et unique chance de connaître le véritable grand amour. Car c'est ce que tu as été pour moi. Mon seul et unique grand amour._

_Lorsque je serai affairé à faire la guerre, frappant de mon glaive mes assaillants, autrefois mes frères, je me battrai en ton honneur et en celui de tes principes. Je me battrai au nom de ta très chère maîtresse, Liberté. Et sache que, quoi qu'il advienne de moi, toutes mes pensées et mes battements de cœurs iront vers toi._

_Puisse tes jours être remplis de joie et de chaleur,_  
_Puisse nos caresses et nos baisers être ton plus beau souvenir de moi._

_A tout jamais tien, du moins si tu le veux bien._

Il mit un point final et, avant de refermer la lettre, il y glissa un petit trèfle qu'il fixa avec un peu de cire. Ensuite, Le roux descendit afin de la remettre à son « postier ». Liam remonta ensuite se coucher car le lendemain sonnerai le glas des hostilités.

(*mon amour  
**mon soleil)


	5. Chapter 5

La guerre opposant Liam au reste de sa famille dura des mois entiers. Beaucoup de pertes furent à déplorer, surtout du côté irlandais. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux et mal entrainés. Cependant, leurs cœurs vaillants et leur courage à toutes épreuves leur donnaient la force de faire face et de tenir debout.

Jour après jour, Arthur n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que son idiot de frère jette les armes et que cette petite bavure historique soit vite oubliée. Il serait très mal vu que l'Empire Britannique puisse être montré du doigt et accusé du massacre de la moitié du peuple Irlandais, voire pire, se voir obligé d'essuyer une quelconque défaite. Mais Liam comptait bien honorer la « promesse » qu'il avait faite à son frère jumeau : il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Bien qu'à cet instant précis, Allistor lui fasse passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

L'auburn l'avait déjà méchamment entaillé au flanc et continuait à vouloir le blesser. Le roux, quant à lui, avait réussi à le toucher à la cuisse mais pas aussi profondément que Scotland avait pu le faire. Le combat commençait à être long pour les deux hommes, la fatigue s'emparant de leurs membres. Les mouvements d'Ireland se voulaient de plus en plus décousus et lents, donnant à son ainé de plus en plus d'opportunités d'en finir. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il se souvint.

Liam se rappela de ce que lui avait fait subir Allistor. Il lui avait brisé le cœur et les membres plus d'une fois… Et il se rappela le jour de la réunion, le regard qu'il avait porté sur son protégé, son Espagnol, son seul amour. Un regard plein de haine, celui d'une bête sauvage qui était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Le visage doux de Spain lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas perdre contre cet homme qui avait tant haïs cet être qu'il aimait tant.

Le roux recentra alors toutes ses forces et fit un mouvement d'épée vif avant de contrer celle d'Allistor et de planter la pointe de son arme dans son ventre. Il arracha un cri de stupeur et de douleur à l'écossais. Liam avait pris garde de ne pas planter la lame trop profond. Il était hors de lui, il détestait son frère à cet instant précis mais il ne voulait pas le tuer malgré tout. Ce coup n'avait servi qu'à le défouler et blesser grièvement son ainé.

Soudain, Kirkland entendit un hurlement strident. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se retourner complètement, Francis lui avait déjà planté son épée dans l'épaule avant de lui administrer un violant coup à la cuisse. Puis un second, qui fit tomber le plus jeune à genoux dans un hurlement de douleur.

« Comment as-tu OSE ? Comment as-tu OSE LE TOUCHER LUI ? Peu m'importe que ton bâtard anglais puisse mourir sous ta lame, peut m'importe que tu puisses torturer le gallois, peut m'importe que ton semblable puisse crever par ta faute… Mais ne t'avise plus JAMAIS de toucher à Allistor. JAMAIS. » beugla le français avant de foncer sur l'irlandais pour l'achever.

Liam avait la vision trouble et était bien trop faible pour faire un quelconque mouvement. Il baissa la tête, se tenant l'épaule et sentant son sang couler de toute part, et attendit l'impact.

« Maith dom mo ghrá tairisceana. Riamh, solas na gréine ar mo shaol.* » Murmura-t-il avant de prendre une dernière bouffée d'air. 

Mais au lieu de ressentir la douleur du fer le perforant, le roux entendit le bruit d'une autre lame s'interposant.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Amigo. »

Kirkland releva la tête et reteint un cri de joie. Là, devant lui, se dressait quelque chose de si beau qu'il crut pendant quelque secondes qu'il était en train d'halluciner.

« LAISSE-MOI PASSER » hurla France. Mais Antonio ne bougea pas d'une pouce. 

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça... » 

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? POURQUOI FAIS-TU CA ? AS-TU PERDU LA RAISON ? » 

« Il m'a sauvé la vie, à moi de lui rendre la pareille. »

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil au blessé derrière lui et lui adressa un tendre sourire. Liam crut que son cœur allait exploser. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi faible, il lui aurait littéralement sauté au cou.

« Bien… Si c'est ce que tu veux… En garde. »

Les deux nations commencèrent alors un duel à l'épée qui dura de longues minutes. Les mouvements d'Antonio étaient précis et fluides tandis que Francis était raide et d'une violence inouïe. Irelande essaya tant bien que mal de rester conscient pour y assister mais il avait perdu bien trop de sang. Il s'écroula, détournant l'attention de son partenaire l'espace d'une seconde. Voyant une faille dans la parade pourtant parfaite de son semblable, le blond décida de saisir sa chance. Mais, une fois encore, le français fut trop impatient et Antonio arriva à le désarmer en un seul coup d'épée. Il attrapa l'arme de son autre main et pointa l'extrémité de la sienne sous la gorge de son adversaire :

« Profiter d'un moment de faiblesse et essayer de frapper un homme de dos… As-tu donc oublié tous tes principes, mon ami ? » articula l'espagnole, entre ses dents, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage. 

« C'est la guerre, Antonio. Tout ça à cause de ta fieffé putain, on en est réduit à s'entretuer » cracha Francis. 

« Je te serai grès de ne pas insulter l'objet de mon amour ou je serai au regret de devoir mettre un terme définitif à notre si belle amitié. » répondit le châtain en tournant son épée, de façon à planter légèrement plus la pointe dans la gorge blanche. 

« Ca suffit. » articula Scotland, s'étant placé devant son époux. 

« Baisse ton arme, Antonio. S'il faut que je t'implore à genoux de l'épargner, je le ferai sans aucun doute. S'il te plait. Toi qui aimes, tu devrais comprendre. » 

Spain prit une grand inspiration avant de baisser son arme. Il jura dans sa barbe dans sa la langue maternelle avant de jeter l'épée française aux pieds du couple, déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre et bouche contre bouche.

L'espagnol se précipita alors vers sa propre moitié, à terre, baignant dans son propre sang.

« Que t'ont-ils fait, mi amor… » murmura le sudiste, caressant la joue moite de Liam.

Le capitaine de l'invincible Armada le prit en poids avant de siffler entre ses doigts. Un vaillant étalon à la robe de nuit galopa vers le marin qui grimpa sur son dos, prenant le plus de précautions possibles pour ne pas blesser encore plus son précieux amant. Il hurla une phrase en espagnol avant d'administrer un coup de talon à son destrier et de foncer vers la demeure irlandaise. N'avait-il pas fait trois mètres qu'un autre bruit de sabots se rapprocha. Ian, ayant lancé sa monture à toute vitesse, s'élançait vers Carriedo, son arc tendu en sa direction. Le châtain se coucha un peu plus contre la crinière de son cheval et lui donna un autre coup de talon afin d'accélérer la cadence. Une flèche frôla sa chevelure chocolat mais il ne releva pas, trop occupé à atteindre le château entier pour secourir son bien aimé. Une autre flèche, puis une autre. Une d'entre elles faillit presque le toucher à l'épaule mais rebondit sur ses épaulettes. Il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres entre le pont-levis menant à la cours. Encore un dernier effort et ils seraient à l'abri.

Quelques gardes étaient restés postés près de la grille, attendant les ordres de leur maître. Avant même d'être passé, Antonio leur hurla de descendre la grille. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'Ian arrive à se frayer un chemin. A la place, un hennissement retentit et le cavalier irlandais tomba à terre. La dernière chose que le capitaine Carriedo entendu de Ian Kirkland furent des insultes en gaélique qu'il ne compris qu'à moitié.

Quelques heures après les incidents, Liam reprit ses esprits et eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, la simple lumière du soleil lui déclenchant d'énormes maux de tête. Il regarda autour de lui et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il n'était plus dehors, le visage dans l'herbe de ses collines, mais qu'il était effectivement dans sa chambre. Il voulut se redresser mais sentit alors une immense douleur dans ses jambes et dans son épaule. Le roux sentit une présence à ses côtés et tourna la tête. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il ne put en croire ses yeux. Penché, les mains jointes, un chapelet entre les doigts, Antonio priait. L'image était tellement parfaite, tellement émouvante qu'Irlande en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Señor, haz que el hombre que ocupa mis pensamientos y el mismo hombre que me robó el corazón puede despertar. O que mi padre, que estás en los cielos, Así que me dan este milagro para mí, un fiel más grande. Te ofrezco toda mi alma a cambio de su **» susurra-t-il. 

« Je pense que ton dieu en a de la chance. Je me damnerai pour posséder tout de toi. » sourit le roux avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de l'espagnol. 

« Che ?… DIOS MIOS » jura l'espagnol avant de littéralement lui sauter au cou, sous les rires incontrôlables de Liam qui referma ses bras sur ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes, le nez dans les cheveux de l'autre à murmurer des mots que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est tu revenu ? » Chuchota le rouquin. 

« Je crois qu'un geste vaut mieux que milles paroles. » 

A ces mots, Antonio pris le visage du roux entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Liam. Le baiser se fit d'abord tendre avant de se transformer en caresse passionnée.

Antonio passa encore quelques jours aux cotés de Liam, voulant s'assurer qu'il soit complètement rétabli. Lorsque la flotte espagnole prit la mer, Kirkland les regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois les bateaux hors de sa vue, il retourna se coucher, encore légèrement faible de par ses blessures. Le roux prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête vers un vase poser sur sa table de nuit dans lequel trônait un splendide œillet rouge vif, dernier cadeau de son amant. En regardant cette fleur, Liam se projeta dans cette contré lointaine mais pourtant si familière qu'était l'Espagne et il s'imagina dans les bras de son capitaine. Tout simplement, il s'imagina... Libre.

(*Pardonne moi , mon amour tendre .A jamais, soleil de ma vie

** Seigneur, faites que l'homme qui occupe mes pensées et qui a volé mon coeur puisse éveiller. Ô mon père, qui êtes aux cieux, accordez-moi ce miracle à moi, un de vos plus grand fidèles. Je vous offre toute mon âme en l'échange de la sienne.)


End file.
